


Stuck in Space

by SyddyDee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, One Shot, Party Games, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyddyDee/pseuds/SyddyDee
Summary: Lance tries to bond with his lion and ends up stuck in space. And guess who saves him... Yep, it’s Keith. For some reason, the red lion doesn’t seem to want to move, meaning that they’re actually still stuck in space. Together. Like. Just the two of them.





	Stuck in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here’s some klance fluff, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr @ syddydee if u want ^~^ https://syddydee.tumblr.com/

  
“Oh, perfect. Just what I needed was to be stuck in space in the middle of nowhere.”

Lance floated around in space pondering over how training could’ve brought him to this. He was only trying to bond with his lion when he got a bit lost. He didn’t even know where his lion had gone off to or if it was back with the rest of the Paladins. Why was he here in the first place? Well, he honestly just wanted to show off. All he wanted to do was please Shiro by showing him his dedication towards Voltron, and now he was lost in space, without his lion. He wanted to show off to Keith and make him jealous. He wanted Allura to love him, as she saw him show off. But now, what he wanted was for someone to get him back to the palace. Lance thought about what could happen to him and how long he’d be here (hoping that it wouldn’t be any longer than a few minutes). As he floated aimlessly, he watched the stars in the distance. He was not in a state of panic; instead, he was frustrated that his plan did not succeed, but had in fact led him into being all alone in space. His thoughts shifted from failing his plan to the others reaction. What would they say once he got back? The whole team would shame him and he would be in trouble once again. What if he wasn’t even able to go back? What if he was stuck here forever? No- that couldn’t be. Someone would notice he went missing and go to find him. Hopefully, that time would be sometime soon; Lance was getting hungry and he was too tired to try to come up with a plan to get out of space. Without thinking, he called out into space asking for help.  
“Hello?! Anyone here?!” Lance shouted. He waited a couple seconds, listening carefully. “Nobody? So I’m all alone then. Fuck.”

“I think you mean quiznak.” Lance quickly turned around surprised to see the red lion. Lance shot an angry look at Keith, who smirked with his arms crossed. “Get in.” He demanded as Lace angrily stomped into the red lion. He sat down without speaking. The sight of Lance and his flustered face was entertaining to Keith in two ways: 1) it gave him the feeling of “i win”. The one that you get from arguing with a sibling and proving them wrong. 2) Lance was adorable when he got mad. Not that he wasn’t adorable all the time (he is), but he was exceptionally adorable when his face got all red and pissed looking. Keith has never skipped smiling when Lance was mad. The others didn’t notice this because he expressed his smiles in the form of a smirk, so that his feelings didn’t show through. Of course, he keeps those thoughts private. If anyone were to find out, he might die of a heart attack, or something.  
Keith laughed at Lance, who was still very frustrated and upset, judging by his face and posture. He sat tensely with his arms crossed and looked straight ahead.

Keith signaled his lion to go. For some reason, it refused to cooperate with him and didn’t move. It stood still and ignored him. Without saying anything, he tried to tell it to go again, and failed. He started to panic and tried over and over to make the lion move, but it wasn’t working. Lance glared at Keith.  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” He said.  
He didn’t want Lance to know that the two of them might still be stuck in space.  
“Um, okay, we’ll go in a minute. Just let me fix this.” Keith mumbled, hoping that what he said was true. He tried again and again but the lion stood still. By this point, it had been more than a minute.  
“Keith, what’s wrong? Why can’t we go?” Lance budded in.  
“Uh- nothing...nothing.” Keith lied.  
“Oh, really? Then how come we’re still stuck in space.” Lance pointed out in an angered tone, as he was still frustrated that his plan failed.  
“We’re not stuck!” Keith shouted.  
“Then what are we?” Lance was now the one smirking to Keith’s flustered face.  
“We’re just-just...” Keith added as he tried to think of a different, more pleasing way to say that they’re stuck.  
“I thought so.” Lance grinned “ I’m sure _I_ can get it to go. Step aside.”  
Keith did exactly that and waited for Lance to discover that he actually couldn’t get the lion to go.  
“Well great. Just great. What do we do now?” Lance ranted.  
“I don’t know, I thought you were so sure of what you were doing.” Keith teased.  
“Not now, Keith. Seriously, what do we do?”  
“I really don’t know. We could just wait until it feels like going.” Keith suggested.  
“What if it doesn’t feel like going for _days_? Or even _weeks_? What if it just stays here forever?!” Lance panicked.  
“Well, you got any better ideas?” Lance said nothing. “I thought so.”  
They waited there for what seemed like hours, though really only five minutes had passed. They hardly talked to each other, which made the situation ten times worst. Not only was it awkward, but it was boring. Heck, if they were going to be here for an actual hour, they might die of boredom. The two of them just sat there on the floor of the lion until Lance spoke up.  
“Hey Keith, wanna play a game or something? You know, to pass the time?” He proposed. Keith, happy that one of them had finally spoken up, agreed.  
“What game?” He asked.  
“Um, I don’t know.” Lance replied, realizing that there weren’t many games they could play on the lion with just the two of them. “Truth or dare?” He suggested.  
“How would we do the “dare” part? Remember, it’s only us two. Dares usually work better when there are multiple people to interact with.” Keith pointed out.  
“Right. How about Never Have I Ever? Two Truths and a Lie?” Lance continued.  
“Never Have I Ever sounds good.” Keith spoke. “You start.”  
“Okay...” It took some time for Lance to think of a good “Never Have I Ever”, but he finally found one. “Never have I ever fallen in love.” Lance grinned. Keith’s eyes widened, then suddenly squinted, eyebrows low and close to his eyes.  
“The rule is you’re supposed to say thing you haven’t done.” Keith stated.  
“I don’t like that rule.” Lance replied quickly. “Have you fallen in love or not?”  
“I have not.” He said stubbornly. Of course he’s fallen in love before, only it was secretly with Lance, or at least he hoped it was a secret. Lance was staring at him in disbelief. Keith knew he sounded so fake that it didn’t even qualify as lying.  
“Liar.” Lance knew. Of course he knew. But he wouldn’t have known it if he didn’t love Keith back. In other words, he wouldn’t have noticed. Keith probably knew it too, because of course, in order to notice something, you have to observe it carefully and listen to it. Keith must’ve noticed Lance’s constant staring by now. He might not have thought much about it, but he defiantly noticed.  
“Well- I mean, I’ve liked people before. I don’t know about falling in love-” Keith tried to hide the truth, but he wasn’t doing that great a job. Lance could obviously see he was lying. Could he read minds or was Keith just that bad at lying?  
“So you’ve _never_ fallen in love? You sure?” Lance moved closer to Keith, who nervously bugged back, leaning on his arms behind him.  
“If I told you you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on, you wouldn’t even blush?” Lance challenged. Keith did blush, very hard, covering his pink face with his hands. Lance pushed the boys hands away to see his pink face and smiled, knowing that it only took that much to make Keith blush.  
“I figured.” Lance backed away back to where he was sitting, only a little closer. Their knees were almost touching as they sat across each other.  
“I didn’t blush!” Keith argued. Lance didn’t know a color just as pink as the boys face.  
“Mhm.” Lance hummed sarcastically. “Whatever floats your boat. Your turn.”  
Keith was still pink and very embarrassed. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die. “Never have I ever cheated or lied in a game.” He said.  
“Yep, I have. And you have too.” He said. Well that was easy. “My turn! Never have I ever kissed someone.” Lance smirked again. Keith became embarrassed by the thought of being next to Lance while he said just that. No, he had never kissed anyone. He didn’t want to say that, though. But even if he _had_ kissed someone before, he would still be just as embarrassed. Keith didn’t want to answer, or for that matter, even play the game anymore.  
“Why do you care?” Keith hissed, trying to skip his turn. It was the best he could say without Lance knowing further information.  
“Hey, I’m just playing the game. Have you kissed anyone or not?” Lance was still grinning, waiting for Keith to answer him. “I have not. Happy now?” Keith became red. His arms were crossed and he sat tensely on the floor. There was a long silent pause.  
“Have you ever _wanted_ to kiss someone?” Lance asked. His confidence seemed to diminish a little as this question was asked in a more serious manner. He wanted to know and it seemed like the right time to ask, even if it was embarrassing.  
“You’re turn is over. No more questions.” Keith huffed, avoiding telling Lance that, yes, he did want to kiss someone. Someone that was right next to him playing Never Have I Ever with him.  
“C’mon Keith! You’ve surly wanted to have your first kiss.” Lance, who’s confidence regained back to its fullest, leaned closer to the boy. Keith was silent, but his thoughts were screaming so loud, Lance was probably able to hear it. His nervousness was very apparent.  
“Well, um- I don’t know.” Keith muttered. _Yes, Lance, yes!_ Was what he wanted to say. Actually, everything- from his irregularly fast heart beat to the pinkness on his face, screamed just that. But did Lance feel like taking that as an answer? No, definitely not. Lance was going to go on about it until Keith said it out loud. Keith’s “I don’t know” was far from what Lance was going to get out of him.  
“ _I_ know. _I_ know that you’ve wanted to have your first kiss. I also know that you know it too. But I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed by it. I mean, you know I’ve wanted to kiss people all the time; it’s only natural.” Lance said “Just admit it.” But it wasn’t just that easy for Keith.  
“If you already know, then why do you care so much if I say it?” Keith’s arms were crossed and his face showed pure frustration.  
“‘Cause it’s making you frustrated. Honestly, watching you is pretty entertaining.” Lance snickered “BUT... all you have to do is admit it, and I’ll stop.”  
Keith thought. He wasn’t getting out of this, so he might as well just say it and get it over with.  
“Fine. I-I want to have my first kiss.” He stuttered. He didn’t even know why it was so hard for him to say. Of course, it was awkward, and it was supposed to be awkward, but it was difficult. It was difficult to physically say it in front of Lance.  
“Do you, now?” Lance challenged and his eyebrows wiggled.  
“You said you would stop!”  
“Okay, okay. Your turn.”

A half an hour went by rather quickly. So quickly that the two stopped thinking about being lost in space.  
“Keith, let’s play another game.” Lance said.  
“Why?”  
“‘Cause I’m bored of this one.”  
Before Lance could suggest any other games to play, Keith spoke shyly.  
“Um, Lance... have _you_ ever kissed someone?” Lance suddenly became flustered and began to blush, just like Keith did earlier.  
“Well, uh, no.” He responded.  
“Have you ever wanted to kiss someone?”  
“Yeah.”  
There was a long pause until Keith spoke.  
“Me too... well- I mean- you already knew that, but like, I don’t know-” Lance laughed.  
“I know.” He smiled. “Now I’m gonna ask you something in return for answering your question.”  
“Okay.” Keith didn’t really care about answering anymore questions, but if it meant that much to Lance, then fine.  
“Who are you love with?”  
“Right now?” Keith hesitated.  
“No, tomorrow... _Of course right now_!” Lance rolled his eyes. Keith wanted to run away or magically teleport back to the castle. This was the last thing he needed Lance to know. When Keith agreed to answering a question, he didn’t know it would be _that_ question.  
“Who is it?” Lance continued.  
No- Keith was not going to answer this. For the safety of Voltron! If Lance were to find out, he would freak out and never talk to- or even look at Keith again. Then how were they supposed to form Voltron?  
“No one.”

But of course it wasn’t no one. It wasn’t Lance’s fault he knew Keith was lying, ‘cause Keith made it so obvious it was as if he were offering the truth, just putting it out there. Lance could tell that Keith wasn’t planning on straight up confessing his feelings, so if worst come to worst, Lance would have to do it himself. It was time Keith finally knows about how much Lance loves him anyways.  
“I think I like you, Keith. I think you actually are the most beautiful thing I’ve laid eyes on. I wasn’t lying earlier. From the way you blushed, I thought maybe you liked me, too.” Keith felt a rush of adrenaline. His face turned all red and his eyes widened.  
“I might be in love with you, Keith. Actually I can shut up now.”  
“Lance?” ”  
Keith somehow already knew how to say “I love you too”.  
“Just forget I said anything-” Lance began to say, then, without thought, Keith was kissing Lance.  
His heart thumped so fast and heavily, he could feel it beat throughout his whole body, and it was possible that Keith could feel it too. Keith was hovering over Lance with one one his arms around his back and the other near his hip. Lance leaned upwards grabbing under Keith’s arm and stroking his hand up the boys warm spine and the other hand in his hair. Their lips fit perfectly into each other’s. It was soft and warm. It was the most perfect thing to the two of them. Keith pulled apart from Lance and then pecked a small, extra little kiss onto Lance’s lips.  
“I love you, too.” Lance breathed into Keith. They were still so close, it was still possible for them to be kissing. Actually, they both wanted to but then it happened-

The lion lit up and started to soar through the stars. It would be back at the castle in no time.


End file.
